Perfect Couple
by Sakura Petal Wings
Summary: People didn't like all the lemon,so I'm giving this story another version!Still the sequel of Love Because of an Incident!
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Couple

(NOT TAINTED VERSION!!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Note:

Seems like some readers don't like so much M-rated the other one is,but this one is perfectly fine.

* * *

Karin is 17 years old while Kazune is 18 years old. And tomorrow it was Karin's birthday.

Today,Kazune was going to the mall for Karin's birthday and for a promise he had made almost 5 years ago to Karin. _It's about time that I fulfill my promise to Karin. _Kazune thought.

Kazune walked to the mall and walked straight into the jewelry shop. He asked a cashier there if they had any green gems.

The cashier led Kazune to a room and let him look at all the jewels.

Kazune looked at EVERY single green jewel,but NONE of them were the perfect green...He wanted the shade of green that is like Karin's eyes.

_From far away,2 stories up:_

The disbanded Kazune-Z were shopping for fashionable clothes that could impress any boy. The leader spotted Kazune first.

_Hey!Isn't that Kuyjou-kun?!_

_Yeah!It is Kuyjou-kun alright! Let's follow him!_

The disbanded Kazune-Z ran out of the shop to reach Kazune,but unfortunately for them...

They were trying out clothes at the time and when they got to the door,the alarms sounded. The security came and took they away forcefully,since they were struggling,yelling,and crying.

_Two floors down:_

Kazune told the cashier that none of them was what he was looking for and if he couldn't find what he wanted,he would buy the best from them.

Kazune walked out of the store. He looked at a map and decided to go to the auction.

When he got there,he grabbed a brochure and scanned through it.

He saw an item(well,not really,but it was a set) that was ABLSOLUTELY PERFECT!

There was a time that the items were sold and it said 10:00AM and when he looked at the clock,it was 9:59!

* * *

Please review!

(I'm sorry that the beginning is the same!)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 2**

Kazune ran as fast as he could to auction room B.

When he got there,the auction was just starting. Kazune waited until the auction man(you know,the guy who bangs the gavel down and says 'Going once,going twice,SOLD to someone')was about to say Going once,going twice,SOLD to the old man in black(the bid was $2,000),Kazune yelled"$2,500",so it was sold to Kazune.

The set was a golden(pure gold!)bracelet with 5 green gems(the color of Karin's eyes).One was heart-shaped and was in the middle of the bracelet. The other 4 gems were oval shaped(2 on each side of the heart shaped gem). There was also a pair of earrings,rings,and a necklace with the same gems,but one ring had a heart shaped gem and 4 tiny diamonds faced diagonally.

Kazune decided that if he bought the engagement rings,he might as well buy the wedding dress!

But before that,he had to pay the jewelry shop a quick visit.

Kazune walked quickly back to the jewelry shop and asked the same cashier if he could gift-wrap the items.

_5 minutes later:_

The cashier had put each item in a leather box and wrapped it. Kazune paid the cashier $5 for gift wrapping the items.

* * *

Yet again this chapter is the same as the other,but it'll change in a few chapters! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 3**

Kazune asked for a bag and the cashier gave him a small bag and put the items inside.

Kazune thanked the cashier and left.

He started walking toward the wedding store.

When he got to the shop,he tried out the tuxedos. He picked out a tuxedo that was black.

Next,he looked at all of the wedding dresses. One of them got his attention. The dress was pure white with a pink rose in the middle of the breasts,the dress is made of a floral design,and it has golden frills. There was a special offer today,so matching white,long-sleeved gloves were included. Kazune looked though the veils,next. He picked a veil that was as long as Karin's waist. It had floral designs at the edges and it was attached to a tiara. The tiara was made from snowflake-shaped pieces. In the middle of the snowflakes,there was a single flower. Kazune took all of these items to the counter and bought them. The total was $250! There was free gift wrap,since he bought so much(they were carefully put into boxes and wrapped).

Kazune asked for a shopping bag to carry all of his stuff that he bought.

Kazune walked home.

As soon as he got home,he ran up to his room and hid all of the stuff he just bought.

_The next day:_

Kazune woke up at 6:45AM. He wanted to go back to sleep,back to the best dream he had in his whole life,but unfortunately for him,he couldn't go back to sleep. He got out of bed and dressed into a sweatshirt and pants.

Kazune decided that he would make Karin's birthday cake,instead of making Himeka do all the work.

He got a cookbook out of a bookshelf named,Delightful Desserts.

He flipped through the pages and decided on a cake named,Chocolate Delight.

The recipe was:

12 eggs

1¾ cup of milk

½ a bag of chocolate chips

1 cup of chocolate flavoring

1¾ cup of flour

1/3 cup of yeast

1 bag of chocolate frosting

¾ cup of strawberries

1 tub of chocolate cream

1 tub of whipped cream

1 1/3 cup of sugar

In the next chapter,the directions will be first,so if you don't like directions(it's not a real recipe!) please feel free to scroll down!

* * *

Still the same,but bear with me! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 4**

(Note:you can scroll down to the line)(It's REALLY BORING!!!)**(NOT A REAL RECIPE!!!DO NOT TRY IT!)**

**Directions:**

1.Crack the eggs and separated the egg yolk from the egg white into 2 separate bowls.

2.Pour flour,yeast,1/2 of the sugar,1/2 of the chocolate flavoring into the bowl with the egg yolk and mix it all together with an eggbeater.

3.Oil and heat a round pan.

4.Heat the pan for 15 minutes.

5.Pour the other ½ of chocolate flavoring and 1/2 of sugar,with the egg white and use an egg beater to mix it well.

6.Pour a liquid into the other bowl and mix it with an eggbeater.

7.Take out the oiled and heated pan out of the oven(very hot!be cautious!).

8.Pour the liquid into the pan and set the timer for 30-45 minutes.

9.Spread the chocolate frosting over the whole cake.

10.Squirt the whipped cream onto the cake so that its on the border of the cake(you know,those swirl thingies!)

11.Do the same to the chocolate cream,leaving some left over

12.With the leftover chocolate cream,write something nice(in this case,it would be,Happy Birthday Karin!)

13.Get the strawberries(washed) and cut/pull off the leaves of them

14.Put the strawberries(whole)onto the chocolate spirals

15.Serve and enjoy!

* * *

"I'm finally done!"Kazune muttered to himself as he put the cake onto a plate and into the fridge. 

Kazune started cleaning up the mess he made in the kitchen. In 10 minutes,he was done.

As soon as Kazune was done cleaning up,Himeka entered the kitchen.

Kazune told Himeka,"I've made a cake for Karin,so don't let Karin look in the fridge!"

"Ahh! Speaking of Karin,I've misplaced her birthday gift!"Himeka said, panicking.

Himeka rushed upstairs to her room and started looking for Karin's birthday gift.

"Where'd I put it!!!"Himeka cried.

Kazune walked upstairs to help Himeka look for Karin's present,but when he entered Himeka's room,the once before nice and tidy room was a HUGE mess!!!

Kazune sweat dropped and thought,_I never thought that Himeka could make such a mess in 5 minutes!!!_

Kazune's thoughts were interrupted by Himeka saying in a really cheerful voice,"I found it!"

"Really? That's great!"Kazune replied,startling Himeka,since she didn't notice that Kazune entered the room.

"Kazune-chan!You startled me!!!"Himeka said,pouting.

"Yeah,yeah...What did you get Karin anyway?"Kazune asked.

"I'm not telling you,until you tell me what you got Karin!"Himeka said with a mischievous spark in her eyes.

Kazune blushed and muttered,"Nevermind..."

"Kazune-chan!!!Please,please,please tell me?!"Himeka begged.

Kauzne sighed and replied with a red face,"A bracelet,and then tonight,well,a proposal of marriage!"

"Tonight?"Himeka asked.

* * *

Again, the same,but I cut a part off. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 5**

Kazune sighed and said,"Yes,but you forgot about the mess you made,Himeka."

Himeka got off Kazune and looked around,"Whoops,I didn't realize that I made such a big mess!"

"Himeka,you should hurry up and clean up your mess,I think I hear Karin waking up."Kazune said,walking out the door.

"Oh no!!!"Himeka yelled,panicking.

Himeka started stuffing things in drawers and closets quickly.

Kazune was in his own bedroom,taking out the ring and bracelet.

Kazune slipped the ring in his pocket,grabbed the bracelet,and ran downstairs.

When Kazune arrived downstairs,Himeka was already there,cooking pancakes for breakfast.

Kazune set his present next to Himeka's present.

Upstairs,Karin smelled the yummy scent of pancakes and woke up.

_Yeah!Today's my birthday and Himeka is cooking my favorite,pancakes!_Karin thought as she got ready for the day.

Karin picked out a pink dress with white ribbons and frills.

Karin combed her hair and decided to leave her hair out.

Karin rushed downstairs and saw that Kazune was already awake and the pancakes were ready.

"Good morning Himeka-chan,good morning Kazune-kun!"chirped Karin happily.

Himeka replied in the same tone as Karin,"Good morning Karin-chan,and happy birthday!"

"Good morning and happy birthday Karin!"Kazune said hugging Karin.

"Wha-what are you doing,Kazune-kun?"Karin stuttered.

"Just giving you a morning hug,is something the matter with that?"Kazune asked innocently.

"Kazune-chan,Karin-chan,its time to eat!"Himeka called.

"Okay Himeka-chan!"Karin replied pulling Kazune-kun along with her.

When Karin sat down at her place,she saw 2 packages near her breakfast.

"Are these for me,Himeka-chan,Kazune-kun?"Karin asked.

Himeka and Kazune nodded.

"May I open them now?"Karin asked politely.

"It's your presents,Karin-chan!You decide!"Himeka-chan replied to Karin.

Karin decided to open Himeka's present first.

Karin carefully opened the blue and pink striped wrapping paper and slid the box out of the wrapping paper.

When Karin opened the box,she saw a gold necklace and a heart-shaped crystal at the end. On the crystal,there was a ladybug carved in it.

"Wow!Thanks a lot Himeka-chan!"Karin said,while slipping the necklace around her neck.

"It's your birthday,so no need to thank me,Karin-chan!"Himeka replied,smiling.

"Now its Kazune-kun's present next!"Karin said,with delight.

Karin carefully removed the white ribbon and pink and red stripped wrapping paper to reveal a rectangle velvet box.

"The box is beautiful,Kazune-kun!"Karin said,amazed.

"There's something inside,you know..."Kazune said,looking away from Karin.

Himeka giggled at Kazune-kun's embarrassment.

Karin took a deep breath and opened the box.

Inside was a gold bracelet,with 5 emerald and 5 sapphires embedded in it,a heart-shaped emerald was in the center of the bracelet,and the other 4 emeralds were oval-shaped.,it was the same with the sapphires.

Karin gasped as she saw the beautiful bracelet.

"K-Kazune-kun!I could never accept something this expensive!Please return it!"Karin whispered.

"I'm so sorry,but the place where I bought that bracelet,they warned me about their policy,and their policy is that there cannot be ANY returns."Kazune replied calmly,as he expected this to happen.

"But-"Karin started to say.

"No buts,Karin,and when do birthday people refuse their presents?"Kazune asked.

"Never."Karin replied.

"Kazune-kun,Karin-chan,your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't eat it soon!"Himeka scolded.

"Thanks Himeka-chan!And Kazune-kun?"Karin replied.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the bracelet."Karin said,slipping on the bracelet.

"It wasn't a problem. It's not like I'm going to go broke buying that bracelet for you!I still have plenty of money left over!"

"Yeah..."

The trio ate their breakfast in silence.

After breakfast:

"Karin?"Kazune said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go for a walk now?"

"Sure."

Karin and Kazune walked out the door and Kazune led the way to the backyard.

There were many twists and turns,so it was easy to get lost in the backyard,but Kazune knew what he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Perfect Couple**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin!**

**Chapter 6**

After all the turns,they ended in a clearing,full of cherry blossoms.

"Wow!Kazune-kun,its beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you,Karin..."

Karin blushed as Kazune slipped his arms around her waist into a hug.

After 5 minutes of silence,Kazune broke the silence.

"Karin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that promise we made,5 years ago?"

Karin thought about it for a minute. When she remembered,she blushed.

"I know,it was embarrassing before you...You know...But,yes,I remember now..."

"Good,because I'm going to keep my promise..."Kazune said getting on one knee.

"Karin,will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?"

"Kazune-kun..."

"Yes,Kazune-kun,I will marry you!"Karin replied,ready to jump on Kazune.

"Oi!!!Karin,don't jump on me yet!You still need the engagement ring!"Kazune yelled.

"Opps...Sorry Kazune-kun,I forgot about that..."Karin whispered blushing.

Kazune slipped the gold ring with emerald and sapphire gems on Karin's right ring finger.

"Let's go and celebrate your birthday..."

Kazune was cut off by Karin putting her lips on his.

As soon as they were in a good kissing position,Kazune's tongue entered Karin's mouth.

They had a passionate kiss,until then had to break apart for air.

Kazune smiled and took Karin's hand in his.

They started to exit the cherry grove.

And unfortunately,they ran into...


	7. Chapter 7

A Perfect Couple

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin!

Chapter 7

**JIN.**

"There you are my godde..."Jin trailed off as he saw Karin's hand in Kazune's hand.

Infuriated,Jin ran over and snatched Karin's hand away from Kazune's hand,only to see the bracelet and ring.

"Oh my,my goddess! If I may ask,how did you acquire such an expensive ring and bracelet?"

"You don't need to know everything!"Karin spat angrily,taking her hand back and slapping Jin.

"My goddess...I was just trying to give you your birthday present..."

"There is no need to give it to me personally,and Himeka is gathering all the presents for tonight,at 6!You aren't even supposed to be here,until 6!!!And for your information,I HATE YOU!!!Do you here me?!HATE!!!"Karin screamed angrily,not being able to contain her anger any longer.

Back at the house,Himeka heard these words and chuckled to herself.

Jin was shocked and hurt by her words,those 3 words that he was afraid of the most,so he retreated to the house.

"I'm impressed Karin by how you blew Kuga off."Kazune remarked with a smirk.

"I just needed to blow off some steam..."Karin replied cooly.

They walked hand in hand to the house.


End file.
